Caught in the act
by MeganRebecca28
Summary: Regina uses a sleep to make Emma do the think she desires most. Killiam doesnt take it well Wattpad Transfer - Captain Swan smutty one shot


The wind was brisk and cold as Killian and Henry made their way back to port. Henry had been spending a lot of time with him over the summer, due to both Emma & Regina working. Today though he was dropping Henry at a friends house, then he would surprise Emma at work and maybe even whisk her away for an hour or two for more enjoyable activities.

As Killian reach the station though, Emma's bug was not in sight. 'Maybe she's had gone to granny's for lunch' he thought, continuing inside, only to be greeted by David "Killian? What are you doing here? Emma said she was meeting you for lunch half an hour ago" His brow raised in confusion, why would Emma lie to her father and more to the point where was she that she had too. "Umm right... I just... umm" Killian was unsure what to say, should he make up a lie to cover up for Emma, or just admit he didn't know where the hell his Swan was.

He signed "I was running late and Emma asked me to pick up her ah.. wallet" David nods, and seems to think nothing of it going back to his work. "Oh, Killian" David said just as Killian went to make his leave. "I know Emma has been stressed lately but I'm glad you are taking her to lunch more often. It really seems to relax her." More confusion hit him. They hadn't had lunch together for weeks, Emma always saying she was too busy with work.

Then as if he had been drenched by ice cold water, it all became clear. Emma was for lack of a word was fucking someone else! Why else would she make up all these lies? Rage came on strong at first, wanting to kill whatever man had dare steal Captain Hook's wife from him. Sadness was second, he felt betrayed and hurt. And last guilt, had he not been enough for her?

Killian ran as fast as he could, not entirely sure where he was going. But somehow he ended up in front of Regina Mills office. She was always brutally honest with him, and maybe he just need her to wack some sense into him.

"Regina?" Killian asked as he open the door, a wave of magic hit him, just before the sounds of loud moans echoed throughout the room. He stopped dead in his tracks, jaw dropped, his eye wide and a shot of lust rushing right to his cock.

Emma was sitting on the desk. Golden hair fulling down, head thrown back, lips parted making the most heavenly sound, her nipples hard against the cold air. Kneed between her spread legs, drinking in her sweet juices was none other then Regina. "Oh... god... fuck I'm gonn" Killian blinked, not believe what he was seeing was real, Emma cries filling the room as her orgasm ripped through her.

It took a moment for the reality of the situation to sink in, Killian couldn't deny how erotic the scene was. But that still didn't change the fact Emma had gone behind his back, betraying his trust in her. "Swan" His voice came out quiet and weak. Emma's head whipped up, eyes locking with his stormy dark blues, utter heartache within them. Emma tried to speak to say something, anything. A massive lump had formed in her throat, nothing came out, not a single sound.

What felt like a lifetime passed before Killian couldn't take it. A tear fell, more threatening to join. But he couldn't let her see him cry, he was Captain Hook for fuck sake. He moves so fast, slamming the door behind him, running away, unable holdback. He sobbed like a child who had hurt their knee, all the way to the Jolly Roger.

Emma was in shock, it took a moment for her the haze to clear. What had she done, she never wanted to hurt Killian but there had been a force pulling her to Regina. She looked down to see a smirk on Regina's face. "What did you do?" Regina sighs and stood, helping Emma to fix her clothes. "Nothing really, just a spell that makes your deepest desires come true."

She was furious "Are you fucking kidding me! How could you do this" Regina smiled "I did nothing, this was what you wanted Miss Swan" That may have been true, somewhere deep, very deep down, she did have a want to be with Regina. But her love for Killian had been stronger. "Well get rid of it! Everyone has thoughts of others but that doesn't mean you acted on them."

Reluctantly Regina undid the spell "There. But it doesn't change what your true feelings are" before she could leave Regina handed a piece of paper "It's the spell, just in case you want to know what your pirate's true desires are."

Emma walked slowly towards the sea, knowing Killian would be there. Looking at the spell she felt conflicted, did he only want her? Or did he have a want for someone else? Maybe if he did, they would be even and she wouldn't feel so bad. She, of course, would have never acted on her desire if it had not been for the spell. Shaking her head, she continued on. Determined to forget the spell and to talk this out with Killian. _He loves me, he will understand._ Well, she bloody well hoped he would.

Taking a sharp breath, she knocked on his quarters' door. No reply. "Killian please, I want to talk". Again no reply. "It's not what it seems, Regina put a spell on me" One second, two. The doors slowly opened, allowing her to enter. "How can I trust you're not lying again" She could hear the hurt in his voice, she simply handed the piece of paper to him.

Killian's face flashed from relief to guilt, before quickly turning sour. "So that's what you desire the most?" His voice was unreadable, face blank. "No... Well, sort of... But I'd never act on it.. I had those feeling before I meet you. Before I fell in love with you."

Killian didn't even know how to feel, he understood she didn't have control over what had happened. Though he couldn't believe she had craved Regina's touch. When Killian didn't respond Emma got fired up "Oh come on Killian, I'm sure you have wanted others since being together." That made him speak up loud and commanding "Well why don't we just see! Us that bloody spell on me"

Rage took over and she cast the spell without a thought to what might truly happen. Nothing did, at least yet. They shared a look "Well?" Killian pushed past her without a word but signaled her to follow.

Emma followed till they arrived at the old barn. "Why are we here?" She didn't understand, why was his desire taking them to the time portal. _"Milah"_ a voice inside said, _"of course, he wants to go back to be with her."_

"Just open it and I will take us to the right place." He said, but why both of us? She thought best to just do as he had said. Sure they would end up in the Enchanted Forest, she was surprised when they seemed to still be in Storybrooke. "I'm confused?" Killian didn't answer, just smirked and began to walk.

They arrived in front of their house, Emma silently followed him inside and up the stairs. She could hear the water running in their shower, and extremely familiar moans become louder. Killian opened the door, Emma coming face to face with herself. Press up against the glass, moaning as her orgasm hit "Ohhh God!" Past Killian following with a grunt. She remembers this, of course without a future version of themselves. It had been only a few months earlier.

Their past selves look up, finally noticing, well themselves. Past Emma looked horrified but past Killian eyes there twinkling bright, that damn smirk was on his face. "Well, are you just gonna stand there, love?" Killian 'Her Killian said as he began removing his clothes, joining himself and a slightly less shocked, Emma.

But that shock was back in second when Killian began kissing his past self, both Emma's bit their lip, becoming crazily turned on by the site before them. Turning to look at each other, an unspoken conservation between the two as past Emma moved to help her future-self remove her clothes, lips coming to kiss her shoulder, neck, lips.

Things quickly began a haze of body and limbs, she didn't even know which Killian was hers. Feeling both men's cock rubbing against her. Need and want building so high "God, please someone fuck me already." Her past self smiled, leading the foursome to the bed. "Have your way with her Captains"

"It would be our pleasure" She didn't know who said it, but it didn't matter. Both men began to touch her. One latching to her breast, the other slowly tailing kissed down towards her sex, licking, flicking her swollen clit. "Please" Emma begged, she needed one of them.

She was pulled atop past Killian, sinking down to the hilt. A loud moan escaping her lips. He signal for her other self to join, moving to saddle his face. Face to face they smiled, linking their fingers, pulling into a deep kiss, tongues dancing.

She hadn't even noticed her Killian missing till she felt something cold and the presser of fingers rubbing her ass making their ways towards her second entrance. Killian worked slowly, stretching her with his fingers. Her moans got louder, the need to have both her men filling her, "More" she shouted, Killian didn't give her a second to adjust. Slumming home to join his past self, they moved in sync. Heart racing, four screams filling the room as they fell into a heap.

Emma and Killian didn't stay long after that, erasing their past selves memories and returned to their true home, Killian forgiving Emma, with one condition. "Next time, at least ask me to join" Emma laughed, kissing him "Okay Captain."


End file.
